Could There Be Any More Drama!
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: Raven Anderson thought it would be a great idea to join TDI to get away from her crazy family, but did she really know what she had gotten herself into with all the drama of the events she is being put though, but also from a few campers as well.
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

OK since I added a new person I had to change some things around so I hope I don't make anyone too OOC here. Tell what you think and I will keep writing more chapters.

I leaned on the rail of the white yacht while I thought to myself why on earth I was on this boat heading for a reality show. Oh yeah, my mother thought it would be a great idea. I smiled to myself since it was a good idea because I don't have to spend the whole summer at home with my insane family, but still was it worth being with 22 other teens as we all make complete asses out of ourselves while cameras get it all on tape only to have it play on tv where everyone in the world can see who stupid we are? Well as now I have no idea. As the boat continued its journey I can faintly make out the dock of an island. I pushed a few strains of raven colored hair that fell from my messy bun. I became very nervous . I started to bit my lower lips a small nervous tic I had since I was a little girl. My fair skin looked a bit more pale if that was even possible making my vivid blue eyes even more brighter. I remember what my mother said to me just before I left home. She hated the way I dress so today was the same thing as every day. I choose to wear a black t-shirt that had white writing that said "To Write Love On Her Arm", Tripp Black Pyramid Stud Dark Street Pants, black and white Converse All Star Low Tops. She started with " You shouldn't wear such things. Wear something more lady like. Maybe something from American Eagle." then I will come up with something along the lines of "I do, but I like stuff from Hot Topic and Spencer." and with that I turned and walked out the door. Yeah, I am not ever close with my mom. I am a total daddy's girl and I love it. He calls me is girly boy because I am tough and I love sports, but I can still be a bit girly with my hair and stuff like that.

Finally the yacht pulled up to the dock. Once I got my bags I walked off onto the dock and was greeted the host Chris.

"You must be Raven. Welcome to Total Drama Island." he said as she shook my hand.

"Thanks." I said as I let go and walked over to the other campers.

"Ok first things first we need a group shot for the promos. Everyone at the end of the dock." Chris said as he waved us over to the end of the dock.

//I have a really bad feeling about this.// I thought as I walked over and stood next to this guy with black and green hair while Chris jumped up to the bow of the yacht.

"Ok 1. 2. 3." he said as he clicked the picture after three.

"Opps. OK forgot the leans cap.," he said as he clicked the button for the leans cap. "Ok, hold that pose." I looked straight a head with no smile.

"Ok 1. 2. 3.…. Oh wait cards full. Hang on." he said. I let out a small sigh.

"What is with this guy." I muttered as I said that another girl said.

"Come on no my face is starting to freeze." Said the girl with the tan short with what looked like apples or something on the front of it. I got here too late to get their names.

"Ok got it now everyone say Wawanakwa." he said as he was really to take the picture.

"Wawanakwa." everyone said in union as we said that we all heard a cracking sound before we could do anything about it the dock fell out from under us sending all of us down into the water below as Chris snapped the picture. As we surfaced we all looked at Chris.

"Ok guys dyr off and meet at the camper fire pit in ten." he said. I glared at him. Somehow I thing he planed this because he didn't look shocked at all when the dock broke. Its going to be a long summer I thought as I swam ashore.

~After Drying off ~

We all meet at the camper fire pit. As I sat down I heard the girl next to me say.

"I bet he plan that." I turned to look at her. She was a little bit paler then I am. Her hair was black with green highlights in it. Her lipstick matched her highlights. She wore I black shirt with green and blue sleeves and a black and green skirt. Black leggings with black knee high boots. Totally kick ass.

"So I am not the only one who thinks that.." I said as smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Yeah he was not surprised when we fell so he had to have done something to the dock." she said.

"Yeah he probably did. I'm Raven by the way nice to meet you." I said as I held out my hand to her. She took it.

"I'm Gwen. Same here." She said as she let go of my hand and turned back around as Chris began to speak to the group.

"This is camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, you competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig. The camper who mangers to stay on total drama island the longest with out getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars." he explained to us. The guy with the black and green hair walked out to the front of the group.

"Excuse me what will the sleeping arrangements be because I would like to request a bunk under her." he said pointing to a preppy looking girl. //What a pig, but a cute pig. // I thought.

"Their not co-ed are they?" The preppy girl asked Chris.

"No, girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other." he said. I sighed. //well I lest I don't have to sleep with one eye open tonight.// I thought as a blond good with a look on her face that screamed air head raised her hand and said.

"Excuse me Kyle, can I get a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest." she said. Well I guess the way she looks speaks volumes because that had to be the most shallowest thing I have ever heard anyone say. I guess she must be the dumb blond here.

"Ok you are, but that is not really how it works here and its Chris." he said. OK now that was just wrong. Then another girl spoke up.

"Ok I have to live with Sadie or I'll die." She said as she grabbed Sadie's hand. They both had their hair in pigtails. Both had off the shoulder black and white tops that showed off their mid drift and both had pink short shorts on and also their shoes were pink as well. There was no way they could be twins. They looked nothing alike. The girl who spoke up hand tan skin and was very skinny compared to her look alike who was a little on the lighter side and I must say was very brave to where that kind of shirt with her shape. I can see that those two will be getting on my last nerve with their whole twin act going on.

"And I'll break out in hives. Its true." said Sadie. OK I don't really think that could happen.

"This can not be happening." Gwen said as she rested her head on her hand. I turned to look at her.

"I'm afraid so. I don't think it could be any sapper then that. I just hope that both of them will be on any team I'm not on because I would never want to heard them together." I said with a board face.

"I second that one." She said with a smile as both of us turned around as a big guy grabbed both of us in a head lock.

"awwww come on guys. It'll be fun. Its like a big sleep over." he said.

"At lest we don't have to sleep next to him." I said looking at Gwen when I saw out of the corner of my eye the green haired guy had a deer in a head lock and was giving him a nookie. How in the world did he even get a deer to come near him much less give it a nookie. Poor thing. Gwen saw where I was looking and then looked back at me with a look that said I am thinking the same thing you are.

"Here's the deal we are going to spilt you into two teams," he said as he took out a list. "If I call your name out go stand over there." he said pointing over to the other side of the camper fire pit. I took this time to find out who some of these people are.

"Gwen, Raven, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Le Shawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on your are officially known as," he said as her though us a green sheet which Owen caught and unfurled to revile what looked like to be a bad drawing of a chipmunk. "The Screaming Gofers." I think I would have rather gone with the chipmunk.

"Yeah, I'm a gofer. Wow." Owen said with a huge smile.

"Wait what about Sadie." Katie cried out as she looked at Sadie.

"The rest of you over here Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move. Move .Move. " Chris barked at the them. Sadie stayed next to Courtney.

"But, Katie is a gofer. I have to be a gofer." She whined. God could those two grow the hell up a bit. Courtney leaned over and put a hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"Sadie is it. Come on it'll be ok." She said as she began to lead Sadie away. While she saw saying this was unfair. Well you know what live is not fair. Katie started to cry about missing Sadie. While Chris named the team Killer Bass.

"Alright campers. You and your team will be on camera on all public areas during this completion. You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video dairies any time your want. Let the people back home know what your are really thinking or just get something off your chest.." he explained to us and let each of us take a turn to say something on the video dairy. When it was my turn I just looked at the camera and said.

"This sucks to far and it will just keep on sucking till someone wins. Wow what in the world did I get myself into? Whatever." I said as I got up and left.

"Alright any questions?" Chris asked us. When no one raised their hands he when on. "Cool. Les find your cabins." he said as he turned around and began walking away as we all followed him. He walked till we ended up in front of two cabins.

"Gofers you are in the east cabin. Bass you are in the west." he said pointing to each cabin. The teams spilt up and went to their cabins. Heather opened the door to your cabin and seen that we had bunk beds.

"Bunk beds? Itsn't this a little summer camp." she said as she stood in the door way with gwen right behind her.

"That's the idea genius." Gwen said as she pushed passed Heather.

"Shut up weird Goth girl." Heather snapped at Gwen as the rest of us walked into the cabin. Cody walked up to Gwen.

"Your so smart. I feel that." he said. The look on Gwen's face was priceless.

" Shouldn't you be on the boy's side." she said as she turned around and put her hands on her hip to look at Cody. Cody just smiled at her. She then picked him up and though him from the cabin right pass Le Shawna. I walked over to Gwen.

"Looks like some one has a crush on you already." I said as I pick the bunk next to her.

"Don't even start there Rae." Said she as she began to unpack. I laughed a little and also began unpacking. As Gwen and I walked out of the cabin we passed Lindsay who had another oh-so-brighten-question for Chris.

"Where are the outlets I have to pug in my stringing iron." she said.

"There are some in the communal bath rooms. Just across the way." he said as he pointed to what I would call a shack.

"Communal bath rooms? But, I'm not catholic." she said. Man she better hope her looks never fade or else she will have no way to get though life.

"Not communion. communal." he stressed out for her. I still don't think she got it.

"It means we shower together idiot." I said as I walked passed her and sat down on the steps. I watched her eyes get big.

"Oh no come on." She began to cry. I saw Trent, Owen, and Noah all come out of their cabin to see what was going on. I head Owen say.

" I am so glad we are in our own cabin with just us guys. You know what I mean." he laughed. Trent and Noah gave him a look. I think they think he is gay which is what I thought where I first seen him too.

" I mean no I didn't mean it like that. I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them. I mean….." he said as he laughed as Trent and Noah went back into the cabin with a ranting Owen behind them. All of a sudden and blood curling scream came from our cabin. Every camper rushed over to see what was the matter. As we all looking inside we saw Lindsay on a stool screaming her blond head off over a little tree roach.

"Man that white girl can scream." Le Shawna said. We all walked into the cabin. When DJ saw the roach he let out a girly scream and climbed into one of the top bunks. Oh my god now I seen it all a guy who screams like a girl over a small bug that will do nothing to them. I rolled my eyes. A few other and myself tried to stomp on the roach as it passed us by, but it was a little to fast for us all. It wasn't till Duncan got a axe and chopped the roach in half did most of the girls and DJ clamed down. He turned to look at me.

"Your safe now babe." he said with a smirk as he straightened up. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't in danger from a cock roach that wouldn't do anything to me and my name isn't babe. Its Raven." I said as I turned my back on him and walked out of the cabin.


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

A/n: Ok here is the next chapter. It ran kind of long so I had to cut it short. Dont worry the next chapter will be better. I dont own TDI.

Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW! yell a very tall dark skinned man dressed as a chef. As he yelled the last word the whole room shook with the force of the word now.

//: wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.:// Raven thought as she grabs her tray and stood in line with the other campers.

Excuse me will we be getting all the major food groups. a short geeky looking pale girl with her mousey brown her in a sideways pony tail said to the chef as he put what looked like a pile of red lose meat on a burger bun.

Yeah, cause I get hyperglossemic real bad if I dont get enough sugar. said the equally geeky pale boy who happen to have really bad acme and kind of sounded like Napoleon Dynamite. The Chef looked very cross by this point.

You will. NOW SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN! the chef got into the boys face an yelled. The boy ran off with out another word.

Have a cow. the blonde who was a little bit on the heavy side said to what looked to be a very board boy next to him who just happened to wear a red sweater vest that screamed dork.

What was that, The chef said. The blonde boy made a face as the chef beckoned him over with his finger. Come closer big guy. I didnt hear you.

I really didnt say anything important. he said as he grabbed his while trying to play off what he said.

Im sure you didnt. he said as the blonde boy turned around and walked off leaving the board kid to get his food.

You, chef said turning to look at the dorky kid. Scrawny kid give me your plate. as he held up a scoop of lose meat. Once the scrawny kid did as he was told Chef put another scoop of red meat on his plate, but then the meat jumped back onto the scoop. With a final shake the food was back on his plate and he walked away.

~Confession cam~

Ok wow that was just way to weird. Food just does not jump back onto things.. Unless what every it is isnt dead. Oh great we are going to have THAT three times a day. I dont know what everyone else here, but I dont think that I will last the whole summer. I give myself maybe a month tops. I said as I look like I was going to be sick

~Mess hall~

Hey waz up girl, I heard Le Shawna ask Eva who just looked at her hard, took her tray, and then walked off. Oh, its gonna be like that. she said as she looked at Evas retreating back. Chef stuck he head out of the mess hall kitchen.

NEXT he yelled at Le Shawna.

//:Poor girl. It hurt my ears hearing him scream and she was right in front of him.:// I thought as I looked up at Le Shawn from my seat in the table.

Excuse me. My nutritionist shouldnt eat any white sugar, white flour, or like dairy. The dumb blond known as Lindsay stated.

//: wow Im shocked she didnt choke on such a big work like nutritionist:// I thought with a small laugh and looked at chef who was just caught and kill a fly that was buzzing around him with nothing but his one fist.

I dont think that is going to be problem. Gwen said as she looked at her food with disgust as it started to twitch on her plate.

Cool. Lindsay said happily as she took her tray and went sit down. Wow there is something really wrong with that girl.

Ok I hate to be predicable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved, Gwen said look clam as she could be as she talked to chef who just raised a wooden meat tenderizer only to bring it down on Gwens burger to smooch it. Only to have to splatter on him and Gwen. Right, ok then. she said she faked smiled while taking her tray in hand and walked off to find her a seat which was next to me.

Well I am glade Im not the only one who saw something wrong with this food. I told her once she sat down.

Yeah I know. I dont think I am going to be eating much this summer. she said as looked at her food as she poked it with her fork looking even paler then she already was.

I so dont blame you. I think this is going to be the ultimate diet this summer. I said as I pushed my plate away from me while looking a bit green. After a few minutes Chris walked in and I got a feel this day was so not going to get any better.

Welcome to the Main loge. he said with a smile and he placed his hands behind his back. Geoff looked up and over to Chris.

Yo my man. Can we order a pizza, he asked as he looked up from his food. Even the psycho with the green Mohawk and piecings looked a little hopeful. From out of nowhere came a flying meat clever only to be imbedded in the door frame a little ways from Chris. Wow its cool G. Brown slop is cool. Right guys. he said as he laughed a little while a few people did the same while ducking under the tabled only to look up to see what will happen next.

Your fist challenge begins in one hour. Chris says while a smile still on his face as he turned and walked out like nothing happened.

What do you think he will make up do? Katie asked worriedly to asked the tall dark teen known as Dj on her left side.

Its our first challenge how hard could it be. he said with confidences.

~ fast forward~

We where all standing on a very, very, VERY high cliff in our swim wear looking over the edge to the water down below. Ok this cant be good.

I did not sign up from this. Gwen said as she looked down.

I second that. I said as I looked up. I am glad that I pick up a new swim suite from old navy. I had choose String-Bikini Top and bottom in Madagascar which I thought was a fancy name for a bright aqua.

Ok today challenge is three fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake. Chris began to explain as the wind blow softly. Moving everyone hair, but not Chriss. I wonder how much hair product his used or even if that is his real hair.

The blonde stuff chick Bridgette turned to Tyler who looked like he should have been a blonde himself than a brunette as he smirked. I wonder how bad he is going to hurt himself in this challenge.

Piece of cake. she said. What in the world. I turned to look at Gwen.

We are on a 1,000 foot high cliff and we are going to have to jump into the lake from this height and she said it was a piece of cake. What is wrong with her. I asked in a hushed whisper.

No idea. she said back with a small shrug from her pale shoulders as we turned back to listen to Chris.

If you look down you will see two target areas, he said as we all looked down only to see a big ring with a much smaller one in the center. The wider ring represents the area of the lake that we have stoked with psychotic man eating sharks, as he said that sharks began to jump out of the water and snapping at the air. Ok this is not going to end well. Inside that area is the safe zone that is your target area which we are pretty sure is shark free.

Excuse me. Le Shawn said trying to get Chriss attention. Chris just went on explaining.

For each of your team mates that jumps and survives. Their will be a create filled with supplies waiting below. Inside each create are supplies you will need for the next part of the challenge. Building a hot tube. The team with the best one will get to have a hot tube party tonight while the losers will be sending someone home. Lets see Killer Bass your up first. he finished up explaining. While the Killer Bass was find someone to jump fist. I just stood back with Gwen and watched them to see who would be first to jump.

So who do you think will get eaten? I asked her as I pulled my coal colored hair up in a messy ponytail.

My money is on Tyler. she said with a slight laugh. After a while it was my turn to jump for my team. I stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down. OK I can do this. I took a deep breath and just jumped. I felt the wind rush around me. It felt like I was being tossed around by a hurricane or a tornado. It was a great feeling, but very fighting. All too soon the feeling came end as I hit the slightly warm water. Once I took a minutes to find that I was under the water I swam for the surface. Breaking the surface I opened my eyes to find my team mates cheering me on. I looked around to find that I landed in the safe zone. I let out a sigh that I didnt even know I was holding as a tug boat pulled up for me to get in and take me to the shore where my team mates where. Once a shore I feel to my knees. Thanking god I made it and was not shark food.

I never want to do that again. I said as I was still shaking with fright from having jumped the cliff. Now all we have to do is wait for Owen to jump since he was the last one. Once I regained my breath and the help from Gwen I was able to stand and walked away from the shore, but we didnt get far enough for the tilde wave Owen made when he hit the water. All I could feel was being pushed forward because of all the pressure I felt Gwen let go of me while I slammed into something hard. Once the water was gone. I turned to see what or who I slammed into only to find myself on lap of camps number one psycho Duncan with a mated down by all the water and wearing his trade mark smirk.

//:Of all the assholes to land on, but he is a cute asshole. :// I thought as I eyed the juvenile delinquent. I felt a light blush cover my face, but it was soon killed by him opening his big month.

Well babe if you wanted me that bad you didnt have to use the tilde wave to get close to me. he said as his smirk widen. I rolled my eyes and push him down as I got off his lap.

Youre an ass you know that. I said I walked over to Gwen and helped her up.

The Winners The Screaming Gophers. Chris yelled over a megaphone. Most of the team began to cheer. After our we won the first part of the challenge we all went to your cabins and changed out of our swim suites and headed back to the beach to began the second part of the challenge to move all the creates to make a hot tube. Since our team had won we got carts to load our creates and pulled them to the camp. Now came the easy part of unloading and opening them or so I thought as Chris rode up on the ATV.

You are the first team to reach the camp grounds now once you unload the creates you can open them by using nothing, but your teeth. Chris said as if it was natural thing in the world.

Who in the world comes up with this stuff. I asked just giving him a look that says what is wrong with you. Are you stupid or something?

I did. He said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes and turned to watch Izzy open the first create by pulling the rope on the create. I sighed once again and looked at the robe in my pale hand and then put it between my teeth and began to pull while praying not to fall on my ass. Once all the creates where opened the construction began. After about an hour we stood back and waited for Chris to judge the hot tubes. What I couldnt keep my eyes off of Courtney whos very pink swollen eye suck out like I sore thump among her tan skin standing out even in the light of dusk.

//:I wonder that happened to her, but what ever it is it looks really bad. She needs to see someone about that, but that chicken hat seems to fit her just fine. :// I thought as I remembered how she bossed her team around while they built their hot tube. I turned back to see Chris announce that The Screaming Gophers won and that we are safe from examination and we could rock this hot tube all summer long. I smirked as the rest on my team cheered. Well maybe this summer wont be that bad.

We get to stay. We get to stay. We are so awesome. We won the contest. Own sang as he stood their in the buff singing like it was nothing. I face a face of disgust. Ok maybe I take that back what I said about this summer.

a/n : I know it sucked at the end, but it was really running way too long so I had to cut it short. The next on will be way better and maybe not as long.


	3. STOP SODA AND PIPA NOW!

STOP SODA and PIPA Bills now!

If these bills are passed then they will shut down FanFiction sites and YouTube. I say as long as we are not posting movies or shows then we are not hurting anyone by wirting fan fiction or filming Cosplay video with our friends.

SIGN this **petition and pass the link to everyone you know on this site, your friends, and family. We need to stop this from passing and becoming a law in the US. Please help!**

.org/page/s/sopa-pipa-petition


End file.
